1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective pads for attaching to edges of objects, including tables, desks, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective pads for shielding the edges of an object is well known. Protective pads typically consist of a flexible or rigid plastic that may be mounted with an adhesive upon the surface of the object to prevent marring of the edge. The protective device may be pre-molded to fit the shape of the object to be protected or molded in a standard shape which is bent to conform to the object to be protected when the protective device is attached to the object. Use of protective pads which are manufactured in a form which is generally conformant with an edge, such as a corner, is limited to objects having that edge. Because of their cross-linked structure, plastic materials have a tendency to resist deformation and retain their original shape. Consequently, when a plastic protector is deformed to fit over an object, it seeks to return to its original shape and pulls itself away from the object. This property can be referred to as the "shape-memory" effect. The art has attempted to overcome the shape-memory effect of the flexible plastic pad by using stronger adhesives to retain the pads on the object's surface. Such adhesives are usually more expensive and difficult to remove without marring the object.
There is a need for an inexpensive, flexible protective pad for safeguarding the edges of objects from damage which will overcome inherent shape-memory effects of the constituent flexible plastic.